Golden Touch
by Wewritefanfic
Summary: Harry and Draco come to terms with reality and bridge the rift. It's slash. Enjoy!


**A/N **This fic was written by Scribble, she awoke too early today with a mind full of ideas and had to get this out into the world.

Obviously I don't own them.

**Warning:** If you don't like boy/boy. Don't bother.

Golden Touch: A Harry and Draco oneshot.

They had always fought - started and stayed different, apart.

Since their awkward first meeting they suffered a subsequent alienation.

Caused originally through a disappointing lack of knowledge of the world he was a hero in, and tact in approaching a possible friend (being only children couldn't have helped) and a difficulty in acceptance on both sides, they had never seen eye to eye.

Knowing barely anything except that,

"___There's_ not a single witch or ___wizard_ who ___went bad_ who ___wasn't in Slytherin," _

and that

"to make friends you should talk about common ground"

the two were doomed to rivalry.

Things hadn't improved over the next 7 years of their lives; families, friends and houses extending the rift.

Yet there were times when their paths had crossed and there had been acceptance, concern and bravery. Injury followed them through their uneasy enmity, duelling, telling teachers on each other, seeking. Scars of their pasts were doubted ever to heal, they were doomed to be distant at best.

Their repeated seventh year brought an uneasy truce, and, like Hermione and the Troll, saving someone's life undoubtedly brings people closer together.

Their conversations were civil in company and they survived interhouse events and parties, but they weren't friends; that would be asking too much.

After a painstakingly demanding DADA lesson, more tiring that Lockhart's pixie experiment in 2nd year, the whole class were left with their sleeves rolled up looking distinctly bedraggled.

They had been practicing duelling techniques as they all dived and dodged spells thrown by charmed statues testing each pupil's awareness and agility.

Even Malfoy, who hid his left arm as often as he could out of habit and regret, had his fading mark on show as the sweltering classroom made clothes an inconvenience. In the ruckus caused by the bell signalling their chance to escape the class surged towards the door, Malfoy's arm was brushed by Harry's wrist as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

Bliss-relief-peace. Draco felt his heart leap at the unexpected release caused by this light touch. Harry only felt a slight tingle in his hand, apologised and continued on his way.

Cold-numb-empty. With that brief touch gone Draco felt neglected, he had to reach out, had to feel it again. But Potter had gone.

He swiftly followed him pulling the startled boy to one side. No one noticed as they were companionable enough for this to be accepted.

The corridor cleared and Malfoy reached out a hand and took hold of Harry's. Peace crept into his eyes, shocked but happy. It blocked out any awkwardness that would otherwise be associated with such forward behaviour.

As Harry linked their fingers the feeling spread in both directions, a circle connected as both boys fed each other with intense feelings of contentment and were held captivated by the simple effect of contact.

Reality kicked in, this was Potter.

They were in a corridor and he was holding hands with Potter.

"I don't need your Golden Touch!" sneered Malfoy as he hurried away.

But this experience was not forgotten.

The empty feeling of need only lessoned when they remembered that moment, as soon as they denied it they felt cold, lonely and uncomfortable.

Trying to act normally their days passed.

It was Friday, Potions had just ended and Harry was lingering to pack his things away, his mind lost in the beauty that that touch had brought.

He started to walk to the door and stopped when he realised that Malfoy had waited for him.

A tentative rand reached up, skeletal fingers brushing his cheek.

Harry's immediately responded his own hand curling around the base of Malfoy's neck.

The circle of contact complete again they visibly relaxed.

What if I don't care that it's Malfoy that is making me complete?

What if this challenging glare we haven't broken is more like acceptance and understanding.

What if I moved closer.

Millimetres at a time each boy shifted neither fully aware but both welcoming the soft breath grazing their cheeks.

As if on cue Malfoy's eyes flickered closed and Harry's followed without effort.

Blindly fingers tightened in hair and arms slid to waists pulling their bodies closer,

intensifying the touch, the feeling, the rightness of it all.

The crash of contact sent sparks through their veins as they simultaneously melted.

Free from the torturous reality of life, the memories of war wiped clean. All there was in life was each other. Their lips and tongues dancing, fighting and solving, in ways spiteful words and half hearted jibes had never fully worked.

This was how they were supposed to be, comfortable in each other's arms.

Paired; brave, stupid and beautiful they laughed at their innocence, their ignorance and their embrace.

Eyes shining as they pulled apart, the ache that had, before today, been attributed to their lack of contact did not return, because they had their own acknowledgement of hither to unknown feelings that made every breath incredible.

They could see each other's own happy face staring back into the lust enlarged pupils; bands of silver and green hardly showing. Cheeks flushed and lips ruddy while smug and satisfied grins crept over their faces.

Trailing light fingers down (he supposed it was Draco now) down Draco's arm Harry unbuttoned the sleeve, bringing the marred flesh to his face he kissed the mark that was a sign of the rift that had kept them apart for too long. Stunned, Draco reached out and traced the lightning bolt on Harry's head.

"Darkness and light-completing a circle, Harry, how will we do this? You can never be a secret to me now."

"Let's play with them," Harry whispered back, reaching to undo Draco's silken tie and proceeding too to undo his own.

Tying the gold and red strip around Draco's neck and tucking it under his robes he then allowed Draco to return the favour.

Let's see who notices first, see if they notice the swap?"

"Don't say a word, just smile."

Harry ventured, "Care to join me in the Library after dinner? We have that essay due for Slughorn for tomorrow, I could do with your help."

A genuine smile crossed Draco's face and Harry covered it with light kisses that increased once again that feeling of completeness that came from their touch.

---

**I hoped you liked it, I'm just testing the waters.**

**Next up will probably be a chaptered longer fic we're working on together.**


End file.
